Raimon (GO)
This page is about the future Raimon team of Inazuma Eleven GO, for the Raimon team of the first three games, visit Raimon. ---- Like in the original Inazuma Eleven, the Raimon (雷門) team is the protagonist team of Inazuma Eleven GO. Uniform First Team Their team jersey has changed over the years compared to the Raimon team from the original series. Their jerseys now have a darker yellow as a base collar, with white collars, and a blue stripe on the sleeves. It is matched with blue shorts, with a yellow stripe running down each side. The goalkeeper uniform is a dark teal, with a bit of white on each end of the sleeves, with a orange stripe going down each sleeve. This is fitted with dark green shorts. Their socks are blue —except the goalkeeper's which is orange —with white cleats. On the uniforms, the Raimon badges are imprinted on them. The captain's band is colored red. The second goalkeeper uniform is orange with white on the sleeves and a bit of dark bluish-green. Second Team The second team's uniform design is exactly the same as the first team, but it is colored differently. Instead of yellow as the main color, the jersey is white, with blue collars and yellow linings. The shorts are yellow, with a blue stripe running around the edge. Instead of blue socks, their socks are white. In turn, the goalkeeper's uniform is green, with a bit of white on each end of the sleeves. However, instead of orange, the stripes going down each sleeve are dark blue. Socks are blue. The captain's mark is green. Members First Team * 1/17. Sangoku Taichi (GK/DF) * 2. Kurumada Gouichi (DF) * 3. Kirino Ranmaru (DF) * 4. Amagi Daichi '(DF) * 5/20. 'Nishizono Shinsuke (DF/GK) * 6. Hamano Kaiji (MF) * 7. Hayami Tsurumasa (MF) * 8/18. Matsukaze Tenma (MF/GK/Temporary Captain) * 9. Shindou Takuto (FW/MF/Captain) * 10. Tsurugi Kyousuke (FW/MF) * 11. Kurama Norihito (FW) * 12. Aoyama Shunsuke (MF) * 13. Ichino Nanasuke (MF) * 14. Nishiki Ryouma (MF) (FW) * 15. Kariya Masaki (DF) * 16. Kageyama Hikaru (FW) Second Team * 1. Abuyama Tamotsu (GK) * 2. Sakisaka Satoru (DF) * 3. Mori Sugihisa (DF) * 4. Momoyama Gamon (DF) * 5. Hoshino Ryuuhei (DF) * 6. Aoyama Shunsuke (MF) (Moved to the first team) * 7. Risuno Kenta (MF) * 8. Mohi Kanta (MF) * 9. Ichino Nanasuke (MF/Captain) (Moved to the first team) * 10. Kira Shuugo (FW) * 11. Ishikari Raita (FW) Former Players *5. Kosaka Motonari '(DF) *8. 'Mizumori Tatsuya (MF) *10. Minamisawa Atsushi (FW) Movie *'Fubuki Shirou' (FW) *21. Endou Mamoru (GK) *22. Kazemaru Ichirouta (DF) *28. Fudou Akio (MF) *'Kidou Yuuto' (MF) *'Kabeyama Heigorou' (DF) Chrono Stone *8. Matsukaze Tenma (MF/Captain) *9. Shindou Takuto (MF) *10. Tsurugi Kyousuke (FW) *11. Fei Rune (FW) *14. Nishiki Ryouma '''(MF) Coaches *Kudou Michiya' (formerly) *'Endou Mamoru' *'Kidou Yuuto' (temporary) *'Clark Wonderbot' (Chrono Stone) Managers *'Sorano Aoi' *'Seto Midori' *'Yamana Akane' Advisor/Counselor *'Otonashi Haruna' Hissatsu *'Raimon GO Hissatsu' Hissatsu Tactics *'HT Kami no Takuto' *'HT' 'Ultimate Thunder' *'HT' 'Double Wing' *'HT' 'Flying Route Pass' Keshin *'KH Sousha Maestro ' *'KH Kensei Lancelot' *'KH Majin Pegasus' *'KH Majin Pegasus Arc ' *'KH Sengoku Bushin Musashi ' *'KH Goseishin Titanias' *'KH Ma Senshi Pendragon' Keshin Fusion *'KHF Matei Gryphon' Keshin Users *'Shindou Takuto' *'Tsurugi Kyousuke' *'Matsukaze Tenma' *'Nishiki Ryouma' *'Nishizono Shinsuke' *'Tsurugi Yuuichi' (Chrono Stone) Keshin Fusion Users *'Shindou Takuto' *'Tsurugi Kyousuke' *'Matsukaze Tenma''' Matches (GO) The following are the matches that the Raimon team has had. Raimon Vs. Kidokawa Seishuu (last year) Last year, Raimon and Kidokawa faces in finals of Holy Road tournament. Kidokawa was winning 2-0 but Shindou scored with his Hissatsu Fortissimo. Despite this, Raimon lost 1-2 and Kidokawa became the champion of Holy Road. Raimon Vs. Kuro no Kishidan The Raimon had a hard time especially fighting against Tsurugi 's team. Tsurugi scored a point against Raimon by using his hissatsu Death Sword and his keshin. In the end, the Raimon team is overwhelmed by Kuro no Kishidan, and they lost 0-13. Raimon Vs. Eito In this game, Raimon is set to lose the whole game with the total point of 0-3, but in the end, Shindou Takuto made a score against Eito, making it against Fifth Sector's orders of having the game 0-3, but instead it was 1-3. Raimon Vs. Tengawara This is their first match in the Holy Road tournament. It was a rough match since the opposing team had a strong keshin, but in the end, thanks to Shindou's Fortissimo and Harmonics, the Raimon team won with a score 2-1. Raimon Vs. Mannouzaka The match is still starting, but the opposing team has a strong keshin belonging to their goalkeeper. In the end Raimon won with a score 3-2. Raimon Vs. Teikoku In the semi-finals, Raimon played against Teikoku, but two of the opponent's players have Keshins. Raimon won 3-2 thanks to Tsurugi's arrival. Raimon Vs. Kaiou After the game against Teikoku, the Raimon team play against Kaiou in the finals of the Kanto Region Holy Road tournament, but all of the opposites players are SEEDs. Raimon finally won due to Tenma's keshin with 4-3. Raimon Vs. Akizoura Challengers This is the first match that Kariya Masaki is playing. Raimon won with 1-0. Raimon Vs. Gassan Kunimitsu In the 1/32 nationals, Raimon played against Gassan Kunimitsu, but the goalkeeper has a Keshin and Minamisawa is now playing for Gassan Kunimitsu. In the match, Kariya revealed he was a SEED, but was actually messing around Kirino and later revealed he wasn't. Raimon won with 3-2, with Tsurugi's help at the end. Raimon Vs. Hakuren In the 1/16 nationals, Raimon played against Hakuren, but their hissatsu tactics is so strong for Double Wing. They finally won 3-2, with the help of Nishiki Ryouma and Kageyama Hikaru. Raimon Vs. Kidokawa Seishuu (Second Match) In the 1/8 nationals, Raimon played again Kidokawa Seishuu, but their coach is Terumi Afuro. They started playing against them in Episode 29 in the Water World Stadium. But the first half end with Kidokawa Seishuu in the lead with two points but after that the second half start and thanks to Nishiki's keshin that Raimon was able to score 2 points. In the Episode 30, it ends wih Raimon and Kidokawa Seishuu in a tie. In the end, they won by 2-3 with the help of Nishiki Ryouma's keshin shoot. Raimon Vs. Genei Gakuen In the 1/4 nationnals, Raimon is playing against Genei Gakuen in the Pinball Stadium, but Amagi's childhood friend, Mahoro Tadashi, is playing with Genei Gakuen. During the first half Mahoro made two goals using his hissatsu, Maboroshi Shot. During the beginning of the second half, Tsurugi had made the first goal to Raimon using Death Drop. In the Episode 35, Raimon finally won with the help of Hikaru's Extend Zone, Tsurugi's Lost Angel and Nishiki's Denrai Houtou. Raimon Vs. Arakumo Gakuen In the 1/2 nationnals, Raimon played against Arakumo Gakuen in the Desert Stadium. They won with 4-3 due Tenma's keshin evolution, Majin Pegasus Arc and Shindou's, Tenma's and Tsurugi's keshin fusion, Matei Gryphon. But at the end of the match, Shindou collapsed on the ground unconscious. Raimon Vs. Seidouzan In the finals of the Holy Road, Raimon is playing against Seidouzan. At the end of the first half, the score was tied with 2-2. In the second half, Seidouzan was switched out with Dragonlink. Raimon Vs. Dragonlink During the finals raimon actually fought Dragonlink in the second half instead of fighting seidouzan,In Episode 43 it is shown that all of dragonlink members have Keshin's but at the end of Episode 44, Raimon was able to win the match with a score of 5-4 when Fire Tornado DD, Denrai Houtou and a chain shot with Death Drop G3 and Shin Mach Wind scored. Raimon Vs. Unlimited Shining (in the movie) In the movie, Raimon played a match against Unlimited Shining and lost 12-0, with Unlimited Shining scoring 5 goals in the first half, and 7 more goals in the second half. Raimon Vs. Team Zero (in the movie) In the movie, Raimon played against the combination team of Unlimited Shining and Enchanted Darkness: Team Zero. Endou, Fubuki, Kidou, Fudou, Kazemaru and Kabeyama will play in the match for Raimon. It was really hard to win but at the end, they won the match with score 5-4. Matches (Chrono Stone) with Raimon uniform.]] Trivia *Otonashi Haruna is the advisor for Raimon. *Managers were named according to seasons in Inazuma Eleven, but in GO, it is on the basics of colours. *In the match between Raimon and Kidokawa Seishuu, three unknown players are in the Raimon team, but they are never seen in the anime again ; they were replaced by Minamisawa Atsushi, Mizumori Tatsuya, and Kosaka Motonari. *In Inazuma Eleven Strikers, you can play with Tsurugi, Shindou, Tenma, Shinsuke, and Kirino. *In Episode 20 and Episode 27, Tenma plays as goalkeeper in the match. *In Episode 27, Endou left the team and appointed Kidou as the new coach. *It is known that Endou will be the coach of Raimon when in the finals. *Most fans haven't noticed this, but Tenma will be the only player to play full-time in every single matches in Holy Road. (Facts: Shindou gets hospitalized before the final match, Tsurugi joined a match against Mannouzaka, Kariya, Nishiki, and Kageyama joins during the Russian Roulette matches, most will get injuries or get reserved either for being weak, or just hiding their abilities). *In Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 XTreme, you can play with Raimon but besides with Ichino and Aoyama. **They are replaced by Minamisawa Atsushi, however. *The match Raimon vs Seidouzan is the first match when Tenma leads the game as captain. *In Episode 006 Chrono Stone), all members of Raimon without keshins left the team after their match against Protocol Omega 2.0. Category:GO teams Category:Raimon GO Category:Holy Road participants Category:Chrono Stone teams Category:Protagonist